Clash of Champions 2016
Clash of Champions 2016 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event produced by WWE. It took place on September 25, 2016 at the Bankers Life Fieldhouse in Indianapolis, Indiana. It was the first event under the Clash of Champions chronology replacing WWE Night of Champions. This event featured superstars from the Raw brand. Background The card included matches resulting from scripted storylines and have results predetermined by WWE on the Raw brand, one of WWE's brand divisions. Storylines are produced on WWE's weekly television show Raw. Every championship exclusive to Raw, the WWE Universal Championship, the WWE United States Championship, the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship, and the WWE Raw Women's Championship, were defended. At SummerSlam, Finn Bálor became the first WWE Universal Champion by defeating Seth Rollins. However, he was forced to vacate the championship the next night on Raw due to suffering a legitimate shoulder injury during the match. That night, Rollins, Kevin Owens, Big Cass, and Roman Reigns all won matches to qualify for a Fatal 4-Way Elimination match the next week on Raw to crown the next Universal Champion. After Owens eliminated Cass, a returning Triple H helped Rollins eliminate Reigns, before turning on Rollins and helping Owens win the championship, turning Rollins face. The next week, after Rollins attacked Owens during his celebration ceremony, Raw commissioner Stephanie McMahon suspended Rollins, only for Raw general manager Mick Foley to overturn the suspension and schedule Owens to defend his Universal Championship against Rollins at Clash of Champions. Later that night after Owens defeated Sami Zayn, Reigns came out to confront him. Chris Jericho then came out to help Owens, followed by Foley who announced that if Reigns can defeat Owens on the next Raw, he will be added to the championship match at Clash of Champions. At SummerSlam, The New Day retained the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship against Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson after they got disqualified when Big E attacked. On the September 5 episode of Raw, it was announced that a rematch was made for Clash of Champions. At SummerSlam, Charlotte defeated Sasha Banks to capture the Women's Championship. During the match, Sasha suffered a back injury and then took time off to heal. On the September 5 episode of Raw, Bayley defeated Charlotte after a failed distraction from Charlotte's manager Dana Brooke. Sasha teased a retirement, but then revealed that she would be cleared to compete by Clash of Champions and invoked her rematch clause for the Women's Championship at the event. However, the next week, a confrontation between all four women lead to a triple threat match between Banks, Bayley, and Brooke, with the winner facing Charlotte at Clash of Champions, which Banks won. On the September 12 episode of Raw, Sami Zayn was the guest on Chris Jericho's "Highlight Reel". After insults were made to one another, the segment ended with Jericho giving the Codebreaker to Zayn. It was later announced that the two would face each other at Clash of Champions. Rusev vs. Roman Reigns at SummerSlam for the United States Championship ended in a no contest after the two brawled before the match, which ended with Reigns standing tall. Three weeks later on Raw, Rusev interfered in Reigns' match against Kevin Owens and distracted him to allow Owens to win. The next week, Reigns was granted a rematch against Rusev for the title at Clash of Champions. A best of seven-series between Cesaro and Sheamus began at SummerSlam. Sheamus won the first three matches at SummerSlam and on the August 29 and September 5 episodes of Raw to lead the series 3–0. However, Cesaro won the next three matches on a September 7th live event and on the September 12 and 19 episodes of Raw to even the series at 3–3. The seventh deciding match was consequently made for Clash of Champions. T.J. Perkins won the inaugural Cruiserweight Classic and became the inaugural WWE Cruiserweight Champion by defeating Gran Metalik in the final. On the September 19 episode of Raw, Brian Kendrick defeated Metalik, Cedric Alexander and Rich Swann in a Fatal-4-Way match to earn a title match against Perkins at Clash of Champions. On the September 12 episode of Raw, a match between Alicia Fox and Nia Jax ended in a no contest when Jax tackled Fox through the barricade. On September 19, a rematch was scheduled for the Clash of Champions pre-show. Match Preview Results ; ; *Pre-Show: Nia Jax defeated Alicia Fox (4:55) *The New Day (Big E & Kofi Kingston) (w/ Xavier Woods) © defeated Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson to retain the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship (6:45) *T.J. Perkins © defeated Brian Kendrick to retain the WWE Cruiserweight Championship by submission (10:31) *Cesaro vs. Sheamus in a Best of Seven Series Match #7 ended in a No Contest (16:36) *Chris Jericho defeated Sami Zayn (15:22) *Charlotte © (w/ Dana Brooke) defeated Sasha Banks and Bayley to retain the WWE Raw Women's Championship (15:28) *Roman Reigns defeated Rusev © (w/ Lana) to win the WWE United States Championship (17:07) *Kevin Owens © defeated Seth Rollins to retain the WWE Universal Championship (25:07) Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *World Wrestling Entertainment/Event history *Event gallery *Clash of Champions DVD release * Clash of Champions 2016 on DVD External links * Clash of Champions 2016 Official website * on WWE Network * kickoff show on WWE Network * (ES) on WWE Network * (RU) on WWE Network * (JA) on WWE Network * (PT) on WWE Network * (DE) on WWE Network * Clash of Champions 2016 Pre-Show at CAGEMATCH.net * Clash of Champions 2016 at CAGEMATCH.net Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2016 pay-per-view events Category:Clash of Champions Category:2016 WWE Network Shows